The primary goal of this project is to identify gaps in knowledge of employment and training approaches for low-income populations and recipients of social safety net benefits. This aim will be accomplished by convening a roundtable of subject matter experts to discuss the current status of and gaps in the research and by producing a series of complementary white papers. OPRE may draw on this knowledge as it considers potential future directions for its research and evaluation portfolio.